Pokemon Daydream
by ChibiKitty1990
Summary: A series of stories where Jonathon becomes a trainer and learns about the world of Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Day Dream

"Jonathon! Hurry up or you will be late."

A boy of ten years jerks awake and falls off the bed in a heap of blankets. "I'm coming!" he yells as he fights his way to the closet. Five minutes later, Jonathon excitedly jumps down the stairs 3 at a time. "Mom, does Professor Oak have my first Pokemon?" She smiles, "He's waiting for you down at the lab." Grabbing a piece of toast his mom had made for him, he grins and runs out the door.

Meanwhile, Professor Oak had been spending the morning watching the newly hatched Pokemon explore the lab. He laughed as it discovered a tank containing a shiny Magikarp swimming in lazy circles. It pressed it's face against the glass, watching in awe. A knock on the door caught Oak's attention. "Ah, he must have finally arrived"

A second later Jonathon followed the Professor through the lab. They stopped in front of the tank containing Magikarp. Jonathon watched it swim for a second, then turned to Oak. "Um... this is my new Pokemon?" The Professor chuckled, "No, _this_ is your new Pokemon. Meet your new friend Pichu." He said as he picked up Pichu from behind the tank.

Jonathon's eyes grew wide with joy as he watched Pichu squirm in the Professor's hands. "It's so cute!" He gushed. Pichu jumped out of Oak's hands and landed in Jonathon's arms. "Pi!" It squeaked happily. Professor Oak smiled. Then he walked over to his desk and retrieved a pokeball and the newest version of pokedex. Handing them to Jonathon, "You are now an official Pokemon Trainer. It's time to start your journey to become a Pokemon Master."

Jonathon happily put the items into his bag as Pichu sat on top of his head. "What do you say Pichu, ready for a new adventure?" As Pichu began to respond, a loud bell sounded. Confused, Jonathon looked around. "Time's up everyone, please pass your papers up to the front." "Oh no..." he moaned as he glanced down at his half answered test paper, with a small Pichu doodled in the space meant for the essay question. "Bye Pichu" he whispered, as his test made its way to the front.


	2. Chapter 2: Fishing Nightmare

**Fishing Nightmare**

"Old Rod, check. Pichu, check. Extra bait and Pokeballs, double check. Jonathon finished packing his bag and looked over at Pichu. "Are you ready for a day of fishing, buddy?" He said grinning. "Pi!" Squeaked Pichu happily. Jonathon shouldered his bag and Pichu climbed onto the shoulder opposite. "To the lake!" He shouted excitedly.

A few minutes later Jonathon and Pichu were walking down the trail that led to the lake. "I wonder what Pokemon we'll catch? Maybe a Goldeen, or better yet, a Crabby!" He thought aloud. Pichu thought about the tank back at Professor Oak's lab. Then it did its best imitation of Splash. "Magikarp?" Jonathon guessed. Pichu bounced happily in response. "No way," he said. "Magikarp are totally worthless." Pichu frowned.

Finally arriving at the lake, Jonathon found a medium sized flat-topped rock close to the water. Sitting down on the rock, he took the bait out of his bag and attached some to the end of the hook on his pole. Then he cast it into the clear blue water. Pichu, who had been digging in his trainer's bag, jumped out and sat on the rock beside Jonathon. In its tiny hands was a miniature fishing pole that Jonathon had crafted for it a few days before. Jonathon laughed as Pichu cast the line.

"Huh?! Pichu I got a bite! Get ready!" Jonathon pulled on the bobbing pole and up came a Magikarp. "Aw man... it's just a Magikarp" he said with disappointment. He released it from the line and gently tossed the Magikarp back into the lake. Then he recast the line. Pichu frowned at Jonathon. "Don't look at me like that, its useless in a Pokemon battle." Pichu let out a sigh and went back to watching its own pole.

Bored, Jonathon glanced around. To his left, about fifty feet away stood a fisherman fighting to pull a fish out of the water. After a huge yank a Seaking came flying out. The fisherman threw a Pokeball and out came a Tentacruel. It skillfully used wrap to trap the Seaking. Then the fisherman threw a netball at the Seaking. In the ball it went without much of a fight. Excited, Jonathon turned his attention back to his own rod.

Something was nibbling at the bait. He waited. The something finally took the bite and Jonathon pulled it out of the water. "Noooooo! Not another Magikarp!" Frustrated, he released it back into the lake. "Maybe we should try a different spot?" he suggested to Pichu. So they picked up their belongings and walked to a shady spot on the other side of the lake.

Sitting under a tree, Jonathon and Pichu recast their lines. A light breeze blew their way. Jonathon breathed in deeply and relaxed, watching the leaves dance in the breeze. After a few minutes his rod got another bite. "All right Pichu, this time we got something good!" Or so he thought. Once again it was Magikarp. An angry, flailing Magikarp. "Um... um... Pichu use Spark!"

Pichu obediently used Spark on Magikarp. Stunned, it fell back into the lake. "Do you get the feeling that I have been catching the exact same Magikarp over and over?" he asked Pichu. "Pichu!" It said in agreement. As Jonathon knelt down to pick up his fishing pole, Magikarp jumped out of the lake. It soared over Jonathon and landed on Pichu, taking it by surprise.

"No! Pichu!" Magikarp had knocked out Pichu. Then it turned toward Jonathon. Scared, he took a step back and tripped over his own bag. A Pokeball fell out and rolled toward Magikarp, stopping just inches in front of it. Magikarp looked at Jonathon, and back at the Pokeball. It smiled, and happily pressed the button on the Pokeball. It opened, and in went Magikarp. The button turned red, then back to white signaling the capture of Magikarp.

"Jonathon, wake up." He felt a gentle shaking of his shoulder. "Come on son, wake up." Jonathon jerked awake, with a small stuffed Teddiursa in his arms. His father was standing next to his bed. "Huh? What's going on?" he looked at his dad questioningly. "Today is our fishing trip, remember?" Jonathon's eyes grew wide. "What? Nooooooo!"


End file.
